modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Did the Chicken Cross the Road?
Did the Chicken Cross the Road? is the seventh episode from Season 10 of Modern Family, it aired on November 7, 2018. Plot Summary When Cam forgets the words to his favorite country song, he blames Mitch and decides he needs to reconnect with his roots and get a chicken. Meanwhile, when Alex is up for a prestigious government job that requires a family interview, it causes everyone to overcompensate and jeopardize her chances; and Haley and Dylan think it might be time they grew up a little.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/10/modern-family-episode-1007-did-chicken.html Episode Description For Thanksgiving, Cameron forgets his favorite song and tells Mitchell that he will adopt a chicken. But the joke is on the other side, when he finally realizes he has enough of it, while Mitchell truly enjoys it. Also, Luke now follows psychology classes which allows him to give personnality to Haley, Phil and Claire's behaviors. Alex has an interview for a job, which she obtains. Alex thanks Phil, who, throughout the episode, believed he was a Russian spy, but also is the only one to believe in her each time she does not. And as Jay and Gloria disagree over Joe's education and are humiliated by him when he refuses to eat his beet, Haley and Dylan have fun at bumper cars until Dylan's stupidity sends Haley in the hospital when she learns that she expects. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Reid Ewing as Dylan * Rosa Blasi as Florence * Cullen McCarthy as Bobby * Nalini Sharma as Nurse * Mike Beaver as Sailer * Jackson Duryea Carter as Soccer Player (uncredited) Trivia * Manny and Lily do not appear in this episode, making this episode the first Thanksgiving episode without Manny. * This is also the third episode in a row not to feature Manny. *The Russian headline reads известны тумблер осуждает Запад, which does indeed mean "Famous tumbler denounces the West". *Reid Ewing turned 30 when this episode aired. Adam Devine turned 35 though he does not appear in this episode. *Phil's grandfather was hairdresser. *Florence's name is never revealed at any moment, by any character though this is her character's name. *Luke is the only Dunphy whose portrait is never psychologically dressed and the only character who never interacts with Florence. *Mitch speaks about a possible moving to Missouri, two episodes after this Continuity * Arrested was broadcasted six years before this episode. * Alex mentions visiting Australia ("Australia"), Costa Rica and Europe ("American Skyper"). This could be an error by the writers - Alex went to El Salvador ("Suddenly, Last Summer"), it was Shorty who went to Costa Rica ("Sex, Lies & Kickball" etc.) It's also possible that Alex went to Costa Rica offscreen. * The sixth Thanksgiving episode after Punkin Chunkin Three Turkeys Phil's Sexy, Sexy House Thanksgiving Jamboree and Winner Winner Turkey Dinner. * Also, the second episode in which a main character calls an another main character by her full name, after Winner Winner Turkey Dinner. * Alex gets a real job, she previously got a part time job in season 8. * Joe had previously a team in Dear Beloved Family and he also manipulated his parents in I Don't Know How She Does It * The second episode in which parents are seing as referee during a soccer game since The Day Alex Left for College * Haley's second trip to hospital after The Escape. * Haley and Dylan second participation at a cultural event since The More You Ignore Me. * Luke and Dylan interact with one another since The Old Man & the Tree. * Fans speculated that Haley's pregnancy could explain her sudden appetite in Good Grief. * Dylan's 35th episode. * Jay also watch a box match in The Party Cultural References *Chicken names: **Egg Ryan (Meg Ryan) **Chicky Minaj (Nicki Minaj) **Princess Layer (Princess Leia) **Hennifer (Jennifer) **the toys are Lionardo DiCaprio and Squirrelly Temple (Leonardo DiCaprio and Shirley Temple) *Phil is pictured in front of St Basil's Cathedral. *Personalities: **INFP "Dreamer" - Phil **ENTJ "Commandant" - Claire **ENFP "Peter Pan" - Haley *Dylan and Haley go to The Iceman Cometh *Phil is hoarding episodes of Hoarders Reviews *The A.V. Club gave it "B": When Alex gets the job, and Phil responds with “I knew you could do it,” she thanks him for always saying that, for always being the one to believe in her even when she doesn’t believe in herself. It’s a touching moment, and one that gives “Did The Chicken Cross The Road?” just enough heart. *TV Fanatic gave it 3.5 / 5.0: Overall, it was one of the better episodes in recent memory. References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 10